


Healing Hands

by marytalouise



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doctor/Patient, M/M, One Shot, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marytalouise/pseuds/marytalouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has to drag himself out of bed at 2:30 a.m. to stitch up a shitty brat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing Hands

Dr. Rivaille was angry. Angry with Hanji, angry with Erwin, angry with this Eren kid. It was _three in the fucking morning,,_ for Christ’s sake. At around 2:30 a.m., Levi had gotten a call from his assistant, Hanji Zoe. According to Hanji, a teenager was in urgent need of stitches, because apparently the kid had bitten through his hand. Also according to Hanji, the kids reason was that he kept having dreams he could do that, and he’d transform. The brat’s name was Eren, and Levi was mostly irritated with him. He could have had three more hours of sleep, but that obviously wasn’t happening.

Levi continued to grumble as he drove to the family clinic he owned and operated – Rose Clinic. Levi pulled up in his smart car (if anyone ever hinted that the smallness of the car had anything to do with the smallness of its owner, they were done for), parking in his specially marked space.

The light from inside the clinic spilled out onto the pavement, and Levi sighed, gearing himself up for something troublesome. The automatic doors made a quiet _shh_ sound as they slid open, and Levi stepped inside. Hanji was behind her desk, and she glanced up as Levi entered.

“Good morning, Dr. Rivaille!” Levi glared at his assistant; how she could be so chipper at this hour, he’d never know.

“Good morning, Hanji,” he muttered.

“Did you sleep well? Are the unusual dreams finally slowing down?” Levi was quiet. He’d been having dreams about a kid, a young teenager in a branch of an old army, that he’d been continually saving. Not only saving, but as the teen had grown up- and Levi’s dreams progressed- loving.

The silence told Hanji all she needed to know. She gestured to the hallway on her left. “He’s in the second room. Uh, although we’re a family clinic, the young man is actually seventeen. His mom was referred by Erwin, remember? Apparently they go pretty far back and she refused to go anywhere else…”

Levi sighed, grabbing the teen’s information chart, and heading to the back room to get his lab coat.  He read over the information, and started reciting it to himself. “Eren Jaeger,  seventeen, bit through his hand… tch.”

He shook his head in disbelief, entering the small examination room. First, he introduced himself to the quiet brunette in the corner, who introduced herself as Carla Jaeger.  Then he turned his attention to the teen sitting in a chair, hand covered with bloody paper towels. The young man, Eren, hadn’t turned to look at him yet; he’d started bickering with his mom as soon as Levi had finished the introductions.

Levi cleared his throat loudly, and Eren turned, a look of annoyance on his face. As their eyes met, Levi saw the youth’s jaw drop, and he became silent. Levi chose not to acknowledge that the boys eyes where gorgeous, a deep blue-green that reminded  Levi of the ocean. If he looked too long, Levi was afraid of getting lost in those eyes…

Levi mentally reprimanded himself and instructed Eren to hold out his hand, with the paper towels under the bleeding parts. He felt the youth’s eyes on him the entire time - as he prepared the needle and thread, as he cleaned the wound with alcohol, as he begun the actual stitching.

In the background, Levi could vaguely hear Carla telling her son repeatedly to stop staring, but Levi was too focused on his work to take much notice. At one point Eren’s hand began to move, and Levi reached up to grab it. He felt a shock run through him, and he glanced up in shock. Those blue-green eyes were capturing and Eren hissed in pain, as Levi’s hand squeezed too close to the fresh bite mark, and it took Levi to a different time.

 _Levi growled. The stupid brat had rushed into a fight_ again _against his specific orders. Levi strode quickly to Eren. He hadn’t needed to shift in this fight, and he’d gotten a deep cut in his leg due to his recklessness._

_Levi crouched next to the injured man, and stared. “What the hell do you think you’re doing, Jaeger? I specifically told you to hold back.”_

_Eren didn’t answer, just stared at his wound, waiting for the lecture he was almost sure would come._

_Eren turned his head in surprise as he felt a gentle hand on his leg, and he hissed in pain. Levi shook his head, muttering something along the lines of “serves you right.” Levi breathed an internal sigh of relief as he watched Eren’s titan powers go to work, and the wound started to heal._

_He glanced up from Eren’s leg, meeting the young man’s eyes. The relief in those sea colored eyes pulled at Levi’s heartstrings, and he leaned in to kiss the young man, not caring who saw them._

Levi realized he was breathing heavily, and now mother and son were both staring at him. He finished the stitches quickly, but precisely and asked Carla to excuse them, as he had questions to ask Eren.

As Carla left the room, Levi could tell by Eren’s posture that he was nervous.

Before Eren could think about it too much, Levi spoke. “We know each other, don’t we, Jaeger?”

Eren just stared, speechless. At length, tears filled his eyes and he grabbed onto Levi’s coat, hugging his waist. “I thought… you didn’t… remember… me…”

Levi placed his hand atop Eren’s head, and held Eren to him with the other. “Don’t cry, shitty brat,” he murmured. As Eren continued to sob, Levi kissed the top of his head, comforting him.

Outside the door, Carla listened to the exchange with a smile. They hadn’t been the only ones to reincarnate, and she’d been alive during the height of their careers in the Recon Corps. She’d heard about Eren Jaeger and Levi Rivaille; Humanity’s Hope and Humanity’s Strongest, fighting the titans, defeating the titans.

She’d remembered everything every time she’d been reincarnated and the only thing she could think now was that she was glad her son had finally found his other half in a world that was somewhat peaceful.

**Author's Note:**

> As always feedback is welcome! Through my tumblr, through the comments, wherever!


End file.
